


A secret visit from Harry

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [64]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Harry Watson ships it, Post-Season/Series 04, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Harry asks Sherlock a question...





	A secret visit from Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta read by Notjustmom!

"Are you in love with my brother?"

Harry Watson was waiting, an inquisitive look on her face. It was her first time inside 221b and she was looking curiously around her. Sherlock regains his composure quickly.

“I don’t think it’s any of your business. You should talk to John if…”

“No, he won’t tell me the truth… I’ve tried.”

“The truth?”

“That he’s in love with you, you daft! Seriously, for a genius and a doctor you’re both morons.”

_This is weird, she looks sober..._

“I’m not drunk, don’t try to analyze me!” She laughs derisively. “The last few years have been… fucking… terrible. You have no idea how it was when you… left.”

“I think I do, I’m not _that_ daft…”

“I still don’t understand how you let him marry that woman… I don’t know everything, but I know that he shouldn’t have. Even if I love Rosie from the bottom of my heart… it was a mistake. And now he’s available…”

“You don’t know what you are talking about… I am the last person he needs in his life right now and anyway John has stated many times that _he’s not gay_.”

She walks to the door, laughing merrily at the stupidity of men in general and these two in particular. “I have one thing left to say: bisexual.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write one ending with 'bisexual' ;-)
> 
> Let me know what you think so far... And if you have a brilliant idea for a secret or a word starting with a B :-)


End file.
